


To Stay The Night

by Musetta



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, also cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetta/pseuds/Musetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mostly self-indulgent continuation of 3x04. Isaac asks to stay the night and finds some shelter from the elements. Simple, sweet, fluffiness abounds. For anyone whose heart is still breaking for Isaac after his ordeal in</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Stay The Night

**Author's Note:**

> "I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor..."

Isaac was doing his best not to shiver.  
He had lost enough today, he didn't need to lose the lasts shreds of his pride.  
“I'll go call mom, she's working late tonight.” Scott handed Isaac a stack of soft white towels. “But she'll appreciate the heads up, I'm sure.”  
Isaac nodded stiffly, following Scott's direction towards the bathroom. He was immediately flooded with relief that above all else, above even letting him in out of the rain, that Scott wasn't asking questions.  
What's going on? Why would Derek throw you out? He's your alpha, isn't he?  
He's supposed to look out for you.”  
Isaac leaned against the wall, indescribably grateful for a moment alone.  
Thunder rumbled in the distance, deep and low and lingering. Rain thrashed violently against the windowpane. It was still dripping out of the curls of his hair and off the tips of his eyelashes. Going out in that, it had only taken him moments before soaking him to the bone.  
It had taken Isaac two hours to work up the courage and humility to come here.  
Downstairs, Isaac could hear the dial pad of Scott's phone. 

Isaac fumbled with the knobs of the shower, blasting in the water hot. After peeling off his soaked clothing, he stepped inside and hissed at the burn against his naked skin.  
He didn't care, he needed to be in it, to scald off the cold of the rain. 

In the privacy of the shower, Isaac let everything he had been holding back hit him with full force..  
Living with Derek had been far from perfect.  
First it was a subway car.  
Then a loft, and one that didn't have heat or electricity for the first two weeks at that.  
The fridge was perpetually empty save for a lonely bottle of mustard and some curdling milk. Their diet consisted mostly of takeout and delivery. But despite all of that, Isaac had felt more at home, more alive than he had since his mother died.  
He didn't twist himself into fits of panic over a low grade.  
He could come and go as he pleased.  
If he fell asleep on the sofa watching cartoons, he didn't have to worry about getting struck or bruised or beaten for daring to waste electricity.  
Hell, one time he even woke up to find the lights turned off and a blanket draped over him.  
That shitty loft was more of a home for him than the house he had lived in for the past sixteen years.

Isaac didn't stay in the shower nearly as long as he needed to, to sort out the confusion and hurt and ache. Still, he couldn't start off his stay by wasting all of the hot water in the McCall household. He'd be back out on the street again before the night was even over.  
He tied a towel around his waist in a knot, quietly fretting.  
It was really only a matter of time before Scott sent him away as well. Would he?  
Then again, Isaac had been so sure about taking a chance on Derek.

There were clothes waiting for Isaac out in the hall.  
Neatly folded, a pair of soft grey sweatpants and a white cotton t-shirt.  
Isaac gathered them in his arms, tucking his chin against the fabric.  
With one breath, he could detect at least twenty individual smells. The mountain rain or mist or whatever detergent that was most prominent, but also the carpet freshener, the musk of the basement where their washing machine must have been. The oak of Scott's drawers, and all the other little scents that together just formed the pheromone musk of Scott.  
Isaac pulled them on, feeling moderately stronger.  
He was warm, dry and for the time being, safe.  
He was... _exhausted._

It hadn't exactly been an easy day, after all. Between the numerous encounters with the twins, the episode in the closet... it would have been enough to wear anyone out.  
It almost seemed like it had occurred days ago, when Isaac had returned back to the loft, feeling worn and shaken by their close encounter with Deucalion. All he wanted to do was down the last half of that leftover pizza and collapse on the mattress in the corner of the loft that had been his bed for the past two months.  
The last thing he had expected was to be sent out in the rain, the duffel bag containing all of his worldly possessions slung over his shoulder, without so much as a reason why.  
Treading barefoot over the carpeted hallway, Isaac made his way down the stairs to the kitchen, where Scott was still on the phone with his mother.  
“Right. Okay, love you too. Bye.” Scott looked up at Isaac. “So the guest room right now is being re-wallpapered. It's full of storage and stuff anyway, so you can't really stay there-”  
“Oh, um. Yeah. Sure.” Isaac said awkwardly, working the tightness in his jaw, feeling it spread at once to his chest. “I- it's no problem. I'll um, I'll just get my bag and-”  
“Hey.” Scott grabbed Isaac's arm as the taller boy started to back away. “So you're gonna sleep on the air mattress in my room for now.” He said slowly, watching Isaac carefully. “Unless you'd rather sleep on the sofa.”  
“...Oh.”  
Isaac's ears burned. Not for the first time tonight he could feel pricks of tears on the corners of his eyes. Scott's thumb stroked Isaac's forearm as he let go, giving Isaac a moment to compose himself again. 

“Thank you, Scott.” Isaac says hoarsely a little while later. The air mattress was inflated, set up with a spare sheet set with the same clean scent as Scotts clothes that Isaac is now wearing. Isaac realized with a fragile warm bloom in his chest that in staying here, his own body will eventually pick up a trace of Scott's scent as well.  
“Hey, don't worry about it.” Scott set his alarm for the morning, completing a few other nightly rituals. Isaac sat on the mattress, watching Scott with a kind of mild fascination. It was an entirely new world to see him in, after all.  
“We'll kick some sense into Derek in the morning.”  
“No!” Isaac said with more force than intended. Scott blinked at him, surprised. “I... can we just... leave it, for now? Just a little while.” Isaac was nervously strangling his pillow, the words coming out terse and tight. If Derek was still angry with him, for whatever it was he had done, he didn't want to face it anytime soon. He couldn't. He didn't want to talk about it, he didn't want to mention the glass that Derek had thrown. How it triggered the second flashback to his father that day.  
His father who had loved him, protected him. Then turned on him.  
Just like Derek.  
What was it he had heard Stiles say that one time?  
Something with two being a coincidence, and three being a pattern?  
“Yeah, sure. Sure. All the time you need.” Scott said quietly, soothingly. He made a motion, as if he were to reach out and touch Isaac, but seemed to think better of it. Instead, Scott moved to the wall and turned out the light.  
Did he realize that he was Isaac's last hope? If Scott turned on him like the others, what did that mean about Isaac? Was there something in him that was innately broken, bad? Something that caused people to want to drive him away?  
Isaac pulled the thick comforter over his body, making a shell tight around him.  
What had he done wrong?  
He wasn't moping over it, it was something he pondered seriously, wracking his brain.  
Despite his exhaustion, it took Isaac quite a long time to fall asleep. 

-

Scott woke up early enough to turn off his alarm clock before it went off.  
The sun was shining, and they had another half hour or so before they'd have to start getting ready for school.  
Downstairs, his mom was awake and making pancakes.  
And Isaac Lahey was wrapped around him.  
It must have happened some point in the night. Scott had a feeling he knew Isaac well enough at this point that it couldn't have been a lucid decision to do. Maybe a werewolf thing, some sort of beta dynamics coming into play. Something that had summoned Isaac in a half-conscious daze out off of the mattress on the floor and into Scott's bed. Slipped under the covers, up against Scott's chest.  
Weirdly enough, Scott didn't mind.  
Scott had one arm propped behind his head, the other absentmindedly stroking the tussle of soft curls resting against his chest. It wouldn't wake him. Scott could hear the soft, steady beating of Isaac's heart and the deep, easy breathing and knew he was still dead asleep. Isaac's arms were hugging Scott's middle, his arms had slipped up under Scott's shirt, giving him full contact to Scott's bed-warmed skin. Their legs were comfortably tangled, Isaac long and lanky and perfectly framed by Scott's broader form.  
Perhaps it was the wolf inside of him, but it didn't feel wrong, or awkward.  
There was some sort of deep thrum of contentment. Something that made Scott think of a pack of wolves huddled up tight in the deep wilderness and the snow, curled up against the dark. A sensation of solidarity, of comfort that resonated in him to have Isaac pliant and submissive against him. Isaac's body was solid and firm. But right now, he was utterly relaxed, the tension gone from his shoulders and back. Half tilted to the side, half nuzzled against him, resting against Scott's pectoral, he could see Isaac's face. Scott stroked Isaac's hair again, noticing the way their scent had become intermingled during the night. Isaac carried his scent on him now. Perhaps he was still half asleep, but the thought of it left Scott feeling deeply satisfied.  
A flicker of normalcy tugged at Scott's consciousness, pulling him away from the wolfish instinct that he had been learning to deal with for the past year.  
What was Isaac going to do now? Where was he going to go?  
He'd have to talk to Derek. Figure out-  
 _No._  
The wolf snarled and snapped. Adrenaline pulsed through him briefly.  
 _Mine._  
The ferocity of it surprised him. Possessiveness, aggression, power. The feeling didn't come in the form of those exact words, but more like a sensation. A wolf standing over another, fangs bared, claws in the earth. Things he never had thought to associate with himself before all flared at once to life with startling presence at the thought of giving up Isaac, even to his own alpha. Scott could even feel the tips of his canines beginning to prod against his lower lip. His hold tightening briefly.  
In that moment, he wanted his scent on Isaac in a far more permanent fashion.  
To be on him, in him. He wanted Isaac on his back, neck bared to him in submission. Body exposed, nothing between them.  
Scott's heart had started pounding.  
He wanted, he needed to claim him.  
His blood rushing.  
Isaac was his. Everyone would know it. 

Then in a flash, the feeling was gone.  
Scott prided himself on having a firm handle on his wild instincts, but that one had taken him by surprise.  
Scott closed his eyes, pondering the new feelings. His lips were resting on Isaac's temple, though at the moment he couldn't be bothered to notice or care.

Should Isaac have woken, he undoubtably would have been helplessly embarrassed at their current stance.  
It was alright though.  
He could sleep a little longer.


End file.
